


A Series of Varyingly Bad Events

by fireynovacat



Series: Stars above, earth below [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual, Cosmic "someone should have attacked me by now", Drabbles, Dysthymia, Gen, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Nonbinary Character, On the Run, Rainbow Plane Universe Fic, Short Fics, coming to terms, sorting through your shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: Cosmic has some No Good Bad Days. And some somewhat decent ones.





	1. Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Some tiny fics. Some of these might also be minor vents. 
> 
> To anyone not coming from the AIC, in the Rainbow Plane Universe, queer people have powers and are hunted down. The RPU is also an rp universe, so Cosmic is a mix of a self insert and their own character. (They also use she/they and aren't consistent with pronouns).

Cosmic's glasses break. They had tripped over a rock in the dark and had fallen, the wire frames finally snapping after months of rough treatment. They could have lit the way, but after some random thugs had tried to jump her last night she stuck to a pen light to minimize any attention brought to her. 

She had been smart when she packed. So there were spares, but really. Broken glasses. And if the other pair breaks they might as well just turn themself in. Because stumbling around when everything past five feet is a colorful blur would be idiotic at best.

Pulling the pack off they pull out the case in the moonless night. Switching the broken pair for the new one they pull the pack back on. Move on. Move on.


	2. Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosmic had been this way for a long time. It's just...harder right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a vent. Dysthymia, also sometimes known as Persistent Depressive Disorder, is basically chronic low level depression. It's something I came to terms with recently and realized I've struggled with for years. A (bad) coping mechanism was avoidance/shutting down. But I can't really do that at all since I have so much important stuff to do.
> 
> If you feel similarly I encourage you to seek support.

Cosmic is tired. Not really different from how they felt recently. But it's worse right now. 

_They're so tired. They just want to sit and rest._

They have no motivation. No drive. Do they really need to travel today? Aren't they safe?

_They used to sit somewhere quiet and mindlessly scroll through memes or similar._

Don't have any of the usual distractions. And avoidance wasn't a coping mechanism. Well. Wasn't a healthy one.

And the stakes were higher. Do Nothing was _less_ of a valid option than before. Higher stakes as it is. Okay. Okay.

_Gotta do this. **Have to do it.**_

One. Two. Three.

Break the tasks down. Complete it. You don't need motivation. Motivation isn't required to complete a task.

Break down the camp.

Complete.

Cover any trace.

Complete.

Continue.

....

_Was there any end? To all of this?_

** _Would they ever not be this way._ **


	3. Not Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For weird Space Dimension Creature Things, their new companions look and act very catlike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a thing where Cosmic has a good day.

For weird Space Dimension Creature Things, their new companions look and act very catlike. Well, in the real world? They guess?

The tuxedo looking one, who Cosmic had named Cortes, was very cuddly and sweet. Always demanding attention and purring loudly. Perching on their pack and shoulders. When they sit he climbs into their lap and falls asleep. 

The tabby one, who Cosmic has dubbed Izzy is smart. She sniffs ahead, and follows them just at their heels. But she too likes to lean against them at night when they sleep.

So Cosmic is confused by these weird creatures. But not unhappy by their determination to stay with them. They've always been find of cats. And now they have two (sorta, not really) cats.

Things can only get better from here.


	4. Anxious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since an attack and Cosmic can't rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a vent and a warm-up.

Two weeks.

_Two weeks._

Two weeks since the last run-in. Since the last attack. And they feel so _anxious_. They've never been this long without an attack for a long time. Without something happening. Days sometimes yes. But not a little over two weeks.

Not... This was stupid.

They should be happy. Happy but everything isn't so hard. So they aren't. Cosmic feels uneasy and anxious. They pace the old shack the archer had holed up in with the cats. The stress doesn't fade. The anxiety. The... paranoia?

.

.

.

Cosmic waits for the inevitable. It had be the same for so long. It wouldn't change.


End file.
